storksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Aniston
'Jennifer Aniston '''voiced Mrs. Gardner in the film [[Storks|''Storks]]. Bio Jennifer Aniston was born in Sherman Oaks, California. Her family moved to New York City when her father was cast in a role on the daytime drama “Love of Life.” As an eleven-year-old student at the Rudolf Steiner School in New York City, she joined the drama club and her experience there encouraged her to pursue acting as a career. She then studied further at New York’s High School of the Performing Arts. After she graduated in 1987, she landed roles in the off-Broadway production “For Dear Life,” at New York’s Public Theater, and “On Checker’s Grave.” Aniston’s television career started after being cast as a series regular on “Molloy” and “The Edge.” She had guest-starring roles on “Quantum Leap” and “Burke’s Law” and a starring role in “Ferris Bueller.” She was then cast in perhaps her most well known role as Rachel Green in the classic television comedy “Friends.” For her performance as Rachel, she received five Emmy nominations, two Screen Actors Guild (SAG) Award nominations and two Golden Globe nominations. She won an Emmy in 2002 and a Golden Globe in 2003 for Lead Actress in a Comedy. The generosity of her fans led to her winning six People’s Choice Awards. During hiatus from “Friends,” Aniston pursued a budding film career. She had roles in “Then There Was You,” “Picture Perfect,” “Dreams for an Insomniac,” “She’s the One,” “Rock Star,” “The Object of My Affection” – the first of her roles with Paul Rudd – and “Bruce Almighty,” with Jim Carrey. One of her most critically acclaimed performances was in 2002’s “The Good Girl,” with Jake Gyllenhaal, for which Aniston received an Independent Spirit Award nomination. With the emotional end of “Friends” and her time as Rachel Green, Aniston devoted herself full-time to her movie career. She had starring roles in “Rumor Has It,” with Kevin Costner and Shirley Maclaine; “Derailed,” with Clive Owen; and the box office hit “The Break Up,” with Vince Vaughn. For her role as a depressed housekeeper in director Nicole Holofcener’s “Friends with Money,” the independent film which also starred Frances McDormand and Catherine Keener, Aniston received some of the best reviews of her career. Proving her ability to navigate the world of both independent and studio-financed films, Aniston starred in the box office hits “Marley and Me,” with Owen Wilson, and “He’s Just Not That Into You.” She also starred opposite Gerard Butler in “The Bounty Hunter,” Aaron Eckhart in “Love Happens,” and Adam Sandler in “Just Go With It.” After starring in her first film with Jason Bateman, “The Switch,” Aniston starred with him again in the box office hit “Horrible Bosses,” alongside Jason Sudeikis and Charlie Day, in which Aniston plays a sexually insatiable dentist. She then paired up again with Rudd in “Wanderlust.” In 2014, Aniston was in the comedic hits “We’re the Millers” and “Horrible Bosses 2.” Her film, “Cake,” directed by Daniel Barnz, premiered at the 2014 Toronto Film Festival. Aniston was nominated for a Golden Globe, SAG Award, and Critics Choice Award for her portrayal as Claire, a woman dealing with chronic pain. In 2015, Aniston received the Montecito Award at the Santa Barbara Film Festival honoring her for her work over the years. She recently wrapped production on the war drama “The Yellow Birds.” Later this year Aniston can be seen in “Office Christmas Party,” directed by Josh Gordon and Will Specks, opening December 9th. In addition to acting, Aniston has pursued her interest in directing. Her first film was the short “Room 10,” which was part of an award-winning short film series. She most recently directed one of an anthology of five short films, “Project Five,” exploring the impact of breast cancer on people’s lives. Aniston was also a producer on “Call Me Crazy,” a Project Five film which premiered on Lifetime in April 2013. Category:Real Life Category:Females Category:Voice Actors